


三百六十五个日夜

by Graysummer



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysummer/pseuds/Graysummer
Summary: *PWP（Plot，What Plot？无剧情），无脑爽文*草木味alpha×苹果酒味omega*双向暗恋、非恋人关系、发/情/期*《爱在心头》前篇





	三百六十五个日夜

**Author's Note:**

> 无非是我恰好撞见你诱人的样子，而我又恰好喜欢你而已。

Alex手刚搭上门把手，连门都没有打开来，就有一股苹果的味道从门缝挤出来。夹杂着一点酒的味道，似乎再浓些就要醉的地步。  
那味道透着一股子甜腻的味道，又不可避免沾染苹果的酸味。Alex思绪都要混乱，开门的手青筋隐约显露一点。铺天盖地的苹果酒味席卷了他，好像什么开关被打开了一样，信息素失控般的在宿舍里窜来窜去。  
发情期中的人很没防备心的躺在床上，被子皱巴巴的堆在一边，短袖被拉到很高的位置，乳头显眼的露在外面，下身不着丝缕，性器高高翘着，可怜兮兮的吐着透明的液体。  
Alex把买来的抑制剂放在桌上，很轻一声塑料袋的声音，床上的人微微仰起头来看他，眼神都朦胧了，像是蒙了层雾一样看不太清，眼角好像蓄了点泪，泛着令人在意的亮光。  
声音像是在苹果酒里泡了一遭，软绵绵的直叫人觉得心尖都酥掉：“回来啦？”尾音还要喘一下，像撒娇一样，明明知道是发情期的生理反应，偏偏理解成那人故意的。  
买抑制剂之前还很有信心不会做出点什么，现在叫人盯着用喘息的声音说了句话理智就整个崩塌，有点不可挽回的意思，在甜瓜迷迷糊糊嘟嚷出一句快给我打抑制剂后，Alex将塑料袋扔进了垃圾桶。  
“你……”疑问和不解统统隐没在Alex欺身上来的亲吻里。被握住手腕还没来得及惊呼，所有声音就被强硬的堵了回去，舌头却很柔软，温柔的舔舐过牙齿和上颚。  
“知道发情期要来了就应该早点买好抑制剂，现在这样都是你造成的。”Alex难以抑制心里那一点恶毒的想法，趁着甜瓜被发情搅得头脑昏沉、意识模糊，用毋庸置疑的语气把接下来发生的所有事情的原因都指向他。  
omega天生就没有办法违背alpha，更别提在发情的状况下去辨识他的话是否正确。被强势的亲吻过后整个人立刻又软了几度，黏糊糊的凑过来要亲他嘴角，讨好的道歉：“我错了，下次不会这样了。”  
“下次也不可能有让你打抑制剂的机会了。”Alex声音低哑，尾音沙沙的被情欲打磨成惑人的音调。甜瓜没能理清楚这句话的意思就被又一次吻住了嘴唇，略尖的牙齿轻轻厮磨着，偶尔惩罚性稍用点力咬一下，却没能舍得真的咬出血来，只是逼出甜瓜唇齿交缠间模糊不清的痛呼。  
短袖只是再度被向上推了点，乳头颤巍巍的立在空气里，殷红两粒，平日里只是小小尖尖的地方因为发情期的缘故变得肿大起来，手指刚触摸上去就要喘几下，等到使坏的撑平了乳孔，喘的就更厉害了，隐约有点得到快感的意思，尾音颇有点挑人。  
甜瓜在omega里也属于较为敏感的一类，仅仅是乳头被揉捏拉扯便止不住的从合不拢的嘴里叫出连串的声响来，惹得Alex时不时附身去亲他，从眼尾一直亲到脖子，在喉结的地方吸吮，留下淡淡一块红色的暧昧痕迹才满足的继续向下吻去。  
乳头免不了要遭到一番蹂躏，被尖尖的牙齿叼着翻来覆去的磨，甜瓜受不了似的绷直了身体，又要蜷缩起来，不知所措的样子，都被Alex用手按住，被迫摆成乖乖承欢的姿势，呜咽着讨饶。  
他明知道自己讨饶只会起到反作用，只会让alpha更加兴奋一点，亲吻他的力度更大一些，手探的更深些，但眼下他思绪混沌、眼里心里都只看得见Alex。尽管那人的手正在他高翘的性器头上画着圈，立刻就把甜瓜逼到了高潮。呜咽拖成很长一条无意义的声音，脚趾蜷缩又舒展。  
Alex简直爱极了他的高潮反应，一切都显得很青涩却平白添了几分诱人。发情期彻底让甜瓜变成了一只乖巧的兔子，平日里的狡黠统统褪去，眼角红通通，仿佛刚被人欺负了一遭，又的确是有快感的，乳尖挺翘，嘴唇被亲吻的红润。大腿张开很大一个弧度，下意识去配合接下来Alex要做的事情。  
“要做吗？”事到如今，手指都已经抵在微微张合的穴口外了，还要一本正经问一句，尾音沾着喘息，怎么都觉得是在逗弄人。甜瓜怎么可能做到拒绝他，他本就喜欢Alex，如今又被那人全盘掌握了身体和思想。说不出话来就乖巧的点头，眼泪在眼角摇摇欲坠，张口就是甜腻的呻吟。  
Alex安抚性的亲了亲他眼角，尝到一点咸味。甜瓜感受到手指伸入了他的身体里，破开层层叠叠蠕动着的软肉，一路向更深的地方探去。他从刚才开始就有了点哭腔，哽咽着喘出口色情的呻吟，手攀上Alex的脖子：“我要你。”  
虽说平时也没少说过直白的话语，但多半是在开玩笑。男生之间那一点莫名其妙的友谊方式，甜瓜看不透Alex偶尔应和他的话的意思。甜瓜面皮比看起来薄多了，恰恰Alex对此最为清楚，方便他好在做爱的时候用一些放肆直白的话去逗他。  
甜瓜脸涨得通红，浑身上下都红，被手指按压敏感点就受不了一样拼命摇头，呻吟一串一串的往外蹦，胸口起伏，两颗红红的乳头也一上一下的在Alex眼前晃。  
Alex真是过分得很，手指还在甜瓜高热的后穴里摩挲，另一只手就抚上了一边乳头，另一边用嘴去叼，惹得甜瓜不住的扭动身体，呻吟拔高一度。  
后穴里一波一波涌出清液来，湿漉漉的淋了Alex满手，又被他抹在了甜瓜的胸口，手指打着转，坏心眼的笑着，凑在他耳边特意压低声音：“瞧，你很期待我。”  
甜瓜羞的脸又红了一点，想要合起腿来，被Alex强行按住大腿两侧，性器在泥泞的股间磨了几下就全部没入了甜瓜身体里。  
“呃…啊！唔…”甜瓜从他进入的那一刻起就不停的喘着，大腿痉挛着，性器抖动几下就又要射一次。太敏感了。Alex掐着他的乳尖，听见甜瓜避无可避的哽出一声呻吟，在心里想着。这就过头了，发情期还能提高敏感度？又或者只是甜瓜比较特别一点而已。  
幸好在发情期找到他的是自己。幸好自己喜欢他。Alex光是想到以后要是甜瓜躺在别的alpha身下，从嘴里叫出诱人的呻吟来，就控制不住撞击的力度，又深又重的一下子擦过了敏感点，撞在生殖腔口上，逼得甜瓜身体绷得直直的，嗓子里漏出一声可怜巴巴的惊喘。  
“不要……别进来、我不要…！”甜瓜用尽力气去推Alex，可惜身体实在软过头，手轻飘飘的，被Alex握住反手扣在头上，整个人都完全的展现在了Alex眼前，被动的承受着一下一下深到极点的撞击。  
顾不得其他东西，只是一个劲的摇着头，尖叫着求他别继续了。Alex充耳不闻，冷着脸只顾动作，逼出甜瓜更多压不住的呻吟。求饶的声音一点点微弱下去，最终只是无意识的蠕动着嘴唇说不要。  
但发情期的身体本就渴望着被进入被填满，觉得恐惧只是一会儿的事情，情欲再度涌上来之后就再也聚不起来神志，甚至想要主动去迎合动作。Alex却没有真的进到生殖腔里去，只是对着敏感点一下一下的磨，甜瓜浑身软的不行，性器高昂着，隐隐又有一副要高潮的模样。  
他被Alex抱起来，身体里的性器因此又更深了一点，他呜咽一声。甜瓜满身都是水，后穴还在湿哒哒的向下滴着清液，被磨得通红的穴口含着性器，湿热的软肉裹着性器向里吞。一切都糟糕到了极点，更别提Alex偶尔还顶一顶腔口，随时都有可能进入最深处。  
他进退两难，快感和喜欢一同把他覆盖了，唯一一点不乐意也都消失在肉体交缠中。他以为Alex肯定会标记他，但Alex却仅仅在生殖腔口周围打着转，不停顶弄着敏感点。甜瓜想要蜷缩起身体来躲开这令人害怕的快感，Alex掐着他的腰不给他半点退路。  
“我现在不会标记你的，我要等你心甘情愿被我拥有。”Alex亲吻过他的嘴唇，低声说道。他最后狠狠撞了几下，抽出性器射在了甜瓜的大腿根处。甜瓜呻吟哽在喉咙里，性器可可怜怜抖动几下，呜咽着又一次达到了高潮。  
他在近乎可以使人彻底迷乱的高潮里失神的抽泣着，浑身都是被快感肆虐过的痕迹，腰间青青紫紫的手指印，腿间满是白浊和隐约的暧昧红痕。他颤抖着，湿软的像刚从水里捞了出来。Alex抱着他去浴室做清理也完全不抵抗，手揽着Alex脖子不肯送，明明没被标记却乖的不行的样子。  
Alex在三百六十五个日夜里偶尔想象到他这幅样子，现在真的看见了反而平静得很，只是凑上前去亲他，向他说辛苦了，晚安。  
我喜欢你这句话现在说不出来也不是很要紧，毕竟他的眼睛可不会骗人。甜瓜只需抬头就能够撞进他的温柔的眼神里，于是很轻的笑了一声。  
“晚安。下次记得要对哥哥好一点啊。”

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 写的很快乐，希望你们看的也快乐。


End file.
